For wire electroerosion, a brass wire or a wire coated with brass is ordinarily used. According to a known manufacturing process, the copper wire is first zinc-plated by galvanization, and then this plate copper wire is heated in a furnace. One thus obtains diffusion of the zinc deposited by galvanization into the copper wire, with the brass phase produced (on the whole) at least on the surface of the wire. This two-step manufacturing process represents a great investment and high operation costs, with the consequence of a high manufacturing cost for the brass wire.